El
El (エル) is Utau Hoshina's second, angelic Guardian Character. She is a completely opposite character of her devilish partner; Il. She is born from Utau's desire to make other people happy by singing. Her name is based off of the English title of "Ang'el'". Her name in the manga is Eru. History Utau ignored her, so she left home and wound up in Amu's care, until Utau finally decided to come together with Amu and El returned to her. Though she did not like Amu or any of her friends at first because of their hostility towards Utau, she eventually learns to be friends with them, often hanging out with their Guardian Characters and helping Amu trap X-Eggs. She tends to write things down in a journal, and despite being Utau's Guardian Character she isn't a very good singer herself. Appearance El has golden hair,with a little curl at the bottom, she wears a white angel dress with a long pink ribbon, and has a pair of pink angel wings. Above her head is a gold halo,which is a love radar and can be taken off. Her eyes always looks closed and the slants change depending on her feelings. Ran first noticed that El believed that she was still sleeping, by the fact that El was now awake, even though her eyes looks closed. Personality El is a kindhearted and gentle character. She dislikes fighting and competing against other people, and because of that, Utau thought of her as weak-willed and kept ignoring her, thinking she was useless. El can act over the top at times, declaring herself an angel of love if she sees a situation regarding the subject. El apparently likes Pop music, or any music that brings good feelings. She's also a music critic, as to listening to songs, and those who sings one of Utau's songs. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes El as "kind, and does everything her own way", but has a "slight tendency to get preachy". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, El is voiced by Hyo-sei. Special Powers El can perform Character Transformation with Amu without her permission. She can also sense X-Eggs like any other Guardian Character. She can also use limited telekinesis. Character Transformations Amulet Angel When El Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Angel". *'Outfit: '''In this form, Amu wears a dress similar to El's, but with more ribbons and frills. She also has small ponytails on the sides of her head with angel wings coming from their base. *'Items:' #White Flag *'Abilities:''' ''Although she is in Character Transformation, her powers almost never come in handy other than embarrassing Amu. Her only moves are White Flag and White Flag Double Plan. In the anime, she can also use Angel Wink to attract boys who lack a Guardian Character. Seraphic Charm When El Character Transforms with Utau, they become an angelic character called "Seraphic Charm". *'Outfit: 'In this form, she wears a beautiful pink dress and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes and has angel-wing shaped hairclips attached to her hair. *'Abilities: '''El and Utau can combine their powers to purify X-Eggs with an attack called "Angel Cradle", a lullaby to make anyone fall fast asleep and purify their hearts. This is shown to be Seraphic Charm's most powerful skill. Seraphic Charm's second attack is "White Wing", an attack which Utau flaps her wings, creating a storm of white feathers. The wings on her back allow her to fly. Memorable Quotes * "Wait! Hold it right there!" (Episode 29, angrily removing the blanket from Amu). * "Oh, help me...God damn..." (Episode 121, after being kicked into an umbrella rack). * "Is anyone out there...?" (Episode 58, after being left in the rabbit cage). See also *Il *Utau Hoshina *Amu Hinamori *Guardian Character *Easter Company Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters